A Killer's Way of Kissing
by SuicideFetish
Summary: I drew this title picture just so you know! Yeah, this story was made up by me. It beats the purpose of a fanfiction, but this is mostly just for description practices. I wrote this at a power of the pen competition about a year ago. Well, enjoy. Francesca


Victim's P.O.V.

I felt the body of my client embrace mine,- not in a loving manner ,but in an angered and frustrated state. He moved his arms with swift reflexes as he stretched out all of his fingers, ready to put his heartless hands on my innocent body. His hands, now trembling on my neck, built tension up inside of me. My body felt as if it were paralyzed as the tension grew into an over-production of adrenaline, making it impossible for me to put my "fight or flight" instincts into action. He did not speak as his grip grew tighter around my neck. It was almost as if I could hear each individual bone cracking under the pressure of his clutch. I now looked into his ice-blue eyes as his pupils dilated into small specs of insanity. I managed to cringe at the sight of this, even though my air supply was decreasing every second. Now, feeling weak, I ran through my thoughts, memories, and views on life.;~~ _If I happened to be deceased by tonight, would I ruin people's lives because of my loss? Would the tear drops of every sweet fellow I knew drip onto my tomb, onto my lifeless body? Would my family mourn for my return?~~~~ _As I thought this to myself, my lungs began to feel heavy, my heart began beating faster than I ever remembered, and my sight was on the peak of "going out" completely. I knew I could have fought back to prevent this;- all of this;-but the situation that the devil has put upon me would probably even have gotten worse. Further more, I wanted to die without a fight, I suppose.

I then felt a pulse travel through my body as I tried for another gasp of air. This pulse;-It felt like another presence. Not an evil one, but a pleasant one that built up within this atmosphere. Somehow, this reassured me that I was to have an acceptable, lovely death rather than a disappointment. It is almost as if it spoke to me, telling me that I should celebrate this deadly encounter rather than mourn for everything I could have had within this short life. I pursed my lips into a slight smile (although I still do not know to this day how I was capable of doing so in my sort of condition)- and before I knew it, the pulse made its' disappearance, and everything went black, still, and silent.

Killer's P.O.V

I felt a jolt of excitement pulsing within my stealthy body as I knew what "obstacle" I was to create for myself. Thinking of my devilish tactics with no remorse, I glared at my doctor...She was probably feeling much tension as I looked at her, intimidating her with my glare that seemed to sting every part of the body that was most functional. As she seemed to be frozen in place, not knowing how to react to an exotic patient in a secluded room, I made my tactic within the depths of a mind insane "come to life". I then drew myself closer to her, staying silent for moments as I replayed my plan within my head. As I thought to myself, I wondered how I could possibly not be blamed for this action;-the "crime" I was about to commit. Then, I had an epiphany;- _I have to spend the rest of my life suffering in this hospital, so why have a worry? Why should I threaten myself with fake consequences? I can't get the death penalty nor be locked up behind dark, yet soothing bars. I was already pleaded insane-; There are no doubts nor exceptions about that._ With this said by a god such as I, my hands swiftly made their way around my doctor's neck. My muscles began to tense up at first, but once it was noticed that she wasn't fighting back, I relaxed a bit. Between my trembling fingers, I felt lumps of air creep their way up my victim's neck as If she were trying to scream. _What a putrid creature_, I though to myself, _you have to be dumb to think that you will be vocally successful if your passage to talk is being caved in. _As that thought began to slip my mind, I then tightened my clutch around her slender neck and began to dig my nails into her soft skin. This easily drew blood out of her, pleasing my little fetish that I call "signs of death". I stared at her in amusement, getting pleasure out of her agony. The look on her face was something I wanted to remember for years to come, so I reminded myself that I was to record her "near death characteristics" in my journal tonight. I noticed her flawless skin beginning to get pale as I continuously tightened my grasp around her neck. My grasp seemed too tight as I noticed my fingers shaking in such an obscene manner. I reassured myself that it would only be minutes away from her death, so I continued to exert my energy. If I wanted to get complete satisfaction, this was worth it. As I continued to wait impatiently, I heard a few mutters and moans come out of my victim. As I listened closely, I managed to hear the words "family" and "my children" escape her lips repeatedly. This caused me to gain more pleasure, as this assured me that I was going to cause mourning in more than one person since these words had meaning;;; It told me her family shared a great amount of love with her and her young ones would miss her dearly. These qualities that I call "pleasures" are what make people think I am "sick", but I have great reasoning for my thoughts and actions. I had NO family that cared for me, NO friends, and absolutely NO love being blessed upon me. This was my way of getting revenge on this life that owes me.

As I continued to get pleasure from my doctor's words, I noticed her legs starting to shake beneath her as her eyes slowly started to close. "Don't worry", I said in a raspy tone, " It'll only be moments..." I then stopped my taunting as I noticed her head went limp. Her skin turned a sickly blue color;- this sight was an eyesore, for I tried to gag back my vomit and swallow my emotions. Her eyes then began to flicker under their lids, and then no movement was noticed. I nodded to myself in satisfaction. " May you rest in agony!" I shouted with accurate doses of lung power, "May your family grieve over you and give their hatred to me. It's what feeds me my pleasures."


End file.
